It is it is known in the automobile industry and other applications to mount a component on a panel via the use of a plurality of fasteners installed between the component and the panel.
It would be desirable to provide an improved fastener that would include an insert mounted within the oversized elongated aperture of the panel for receiving a stud attached to the component, with the insert having the ability to shift the location within the aperture as needed to accommodate any misalignment or manufacturing variation between the component and the panel.